


By the Eye by the Mind

by MissDeeds



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Family Dynamics, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Laboratories, Non-Graphic Violence, Superpowers, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: "I do not distinguish by the eye, but by the mind, which is the proper judge of the man."- SenecaIn 1973, while in a search party Mike discovers John, who has unique abilities. Deciding to hide and protect him, Mike deals with the government wanting John back, making sure no one at UNIT finds him and caring for him whenever he can.While keeping the world from John and his powers, how long will it take before everything gets out of control?





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the bench underneath the bus shelter, John stared curiously at what was around him. The outside world seemed quite strange and different to his eyes, too big, too...colourful. 

While picking at the hem of the hospital gown he was wearing, John thought about if it would be best that he move on since staying meant certain capture. Though it was important to run, John didn’t know where he was or he could go. 

As he had just closed his eyes, the sound of voices approaching made him alert and fearful.

“...bad...”

Getting up and moving away from the bench, he carefully snuck away towards the trees while keeping a nervous eye out for anyone sneaking up from behind.  
If this escape didn’t work, if John got caught, then it all be for nothing.  
. . .

Things had gone quite differently to what Mike had thought it would be. What was expected was that UNIT would be called in, do boring guard duty, then go home. Not be told to go on a search for an escaped ‘experiment’, but it certainly was slightly more fun – slightly.

Being a tall person and quite energetic, he had to sometimes wait for the two that were with him to catch up, since he would get far ahead in hopes of finding whatever they were looking for and go back quickly.

“Hurry up, otherwise we’ll be out all night and tomorrow.” Mike’s patience was wearing thin, making him irritable and lashing out at either of the soldiers that were with him. He was so blinded by impatience that it took him a moment to realise he’d stumbled into someone while stomping along. 

Coming to his senses, Mike was about to say something about, ‘Watch where you’re going, you idiot’, when he noticed that it wasn’t one of his soldiers but instead, the exact person they were looking for.  
This person seemed to be a young male, perhaps 20, with short, brown hair, hazel eyes, very pale skin and a terrified look on his face. He also appeared to be small in height, though it was hard to be able to tell since he was sitting on the ground. 

As the mysterious person got up and tried to run from fear, Mike grabbed him by the ankle and they both had a small struggle before the younger man ley out a scream that seemed to make Mike’s ears bleed and force everything away from him at an unnatural.

Getting up dazed and hurt, Mike found that he was apparently deaf. Trying to get his bearings back, he realised that who he’d been looking for then fighting, had vanished.

Angry at himself for being so rash and not trying to take a peaceful approach, Mike braced himself against a nearby tree and thought about radioing in with the intention of getting them found again. 

But for some reason, Mike couldn’t bring himself to do so. It seemed...wrong. Like taking someone back to a place they didn’t want to go to.

Feeling like his hearing was just starting to come back he began a fumbling walk forward with the idea of finding that guy again.  
. . . 

Watching from a safe distance, John began to cry as his fear over took him again. It felt horrible, feeling like he failed and would never get a chance again.  
While John was busy thinking about how he’d screwed up, he didn’t hear the man from before coming up behind him. But when he did, there were a pair of arms around him and a voice, ‘Hey, hey, calm down, I’m not going to hurt you!’

This went on for several minutes before John gave up, he hadn’t screamed again because he was a little exhausted from doing it before. 

After giving up, he felt the arms around him loosen and come away.

“There, that’s better. I must apologise for my behaviour earlier, it was too cruel of me. My names Mike Yates and I’m a Captain with UNIT. Who are you?”

Just because he’d stopped resisting didn’t mean that he would tell this man who he was or where he’d come from. Still making sure that his lips were tight, John decided that if he had to he would melt the mind of the person opposite him.  
. . .

The stubbornness of this young man was amazing, he wasn’t budging a bit. Mike was almost at his wits end trying to think of a way to make him speak. 

Finally deciding that it was becoming hopeless, he sat down at the base of a tree and rubbed the area around his ears. This whole situation was absolutely ridiculous, here they were, looking for an escaped ‘experiment’ and he’d found it, only to have it turn out to be a terrified and super powered... ‘child’, to try to describe this behaviour.

As Mike tried to figure out a salvation plan for this clusterfuck, he felt the presence of someone sitting down next to him.

“...John...”

The sudden noise of a soft, quiet voice close beside him gave Mike quite a fright.

“Is that your name?”

John did a little nod and stared directly at him, signifying a ‘yes’.

“Well, that’s not bad. I suppose you’ll be wanting to stay out here, given what I’ve seen you do?”

John didn’t reply bit just sat there with a sad look on his face. Right now, Mike felt very sympathetic towards John.

“...turn me, in...?” The despair in his voice was obvious, like it wasn’t enough that Mike was feeling conflicted already. 

“No...I’m going to hide you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan and a change if clothes, Mike takes John to a safe place, his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that John is smaller than Mike in this, it becomes important.

Wracking his head to think of a way to keep John hidden until he got home, Mike thought about driving home, only to realise that a: they’d need a spare jeep and b: the time it would take would be too suspicious.  
Each new idea seemed excellent at first, but then all problems it faced came to light.

“Any ideas?”

John shook his head in a ‘no’.

Accepting that he wasn’t going to think up a solution, Mike kicked the stump of a tree out of a burst of frustration.

“...find clothes...?”

Still caught in a mood of annoyance, he didn’t pay attention to what John had said.

They were both startled when the radio on Mike’s belt sparked to live with the voice of one if the soldiers he was supposed to be on patrol with.

Answering it as calmly and normally as possible, Mike found out that all search parties were being ‘temporarily recalled’. This put them in even more hot water, if he managed to get John to a safe place and hide him, there’d still be the amount of time that he’d be away. 

“Come on, I guess we should get going. Maybe I’ll think of a way soon.”

Starting off in the direction specified, they walked in silence.

. . . 

 

The amount of walking so far was exhausting John and he complained several times to Mike, until he got was called a ‘piggyback’.

“...how much further...?”

“I don’t really know...perhaps a bit more.”

Gazing at the trees around him, he remembered what he’d said earlier.

“...clothes...”

“Huh?”

“...find clothes...”

“For you?”

“...mmm...”

It surprised John at how long it took Mike to understand what he thought. People usually understand before.

“I get it! We find clothes for you and pretend you’re a civilian.”

“...ci-vilian...?”

“Someone who doesn’t work in the military, like a normal person.”

“...oh...”

. . .

 

Realising that John was a few steps ahead of him in terms of a plan, Mike kept an eye out for any nearby houses.

He got worried when it sounded like they were getting closer to the rendezvous, as neither had seen any place for clothes and if they didn’t, John would go back to wherever he came from. 

Finally, he noticed a small cottage close ahead and it seemed to be abandoned from the state of disarray it was in.

Once he’d placed John on the ground, Mike jogged up to the doors and slowly opened it to reveal a musty old kitchen with a bedroom to the left of it.

Heading to the bedroom, he found it contained several trunks – only one could be opened as the other two were locked and rusty.

Pulling out an old dress shirt, knitted vest, brown pants and some worn shoes – the entire contents – Mike called for John “ to come inside and change clothes.” 

. . . 

 

As curious as he was about whatever this place was, John had to put all curiosity aside as he was given the clothes and left in the room by himself. It seemed to him that the clothes were a lot bigger than what he was wearing, but he couldn’t be sure since he’d never worn anything else before. 

. . . 

“Those look great on you, a little baggy around the waist and loose with the shirt, but otherwise it’s great.”

John’s expression was the same as always – just neutral – so he didn’t appear to be so enthused about the apparel he’d put on, but it felt hard to tell with him.  
So Mike, with an expressionless John beside him, set off for the rendezvous point of earlier.

“...what will, happen...?”

“When we get there?”

“...yes...”

“Uh well, I you’ll be able to tag along for a little bit. Or until I can offer to drive you to your – though it will actually be my – house. Sound good?”

That seemed to satisfy John, for he didn’t talk until they were just arriving. That was when he stopped a few metres short and looked terrified.

“...no, bad men...”

If Mike couldn’t get John to go forward, it would end badly for both of them.

“Calm down, it’s alright. I’ve got this and you can trust me.”

Placing his hand on John’s back, he gently pushed him ahead. The closer they got, the more encouraging phrases Mike said and the more resistance John put up. 

. . . 

 

All the strange people looking at him made John nervous and he was inclined to scream and run away.

“Captain, who’s this?”

Turning his head to look at Mike, John almost gripped the man’s hand out of hope.

“This is...Mr Arthur...B-Benton. He lives nearby and is keen to be getting on home. I’d be most happy to drive him home.”

The man with the hair above his lip, who seemed to be in charge, was looking like he was thinking.

“All right, but I expect you back at HQ as soon as you drop him off.”

. . .

 

To describe the euphoric relief that filled Mike was indescribable. Luck seemed to be on their side as they sped along the highway.

Since he had to concentrate on the road, he couldn’t talk to John much. Speaking of John, he spent most of the ride staring out the window, probably stunned and amazed at the world around him.

“I have a question, what can you...do exactly?”

John looked at him blankly.

“In terms of abilities.”

“...oh...”

He sat in silence for a minute and then said:

“...a lot of things...”

Because it sounded like John didn’t feel like talking, Mike let the subject drop.

When they reached Mike’s house, John appeared to be amazed by the size of it.

“Yeah, I know...it’s big.”

“...empty...?”

“Yup. It’s always just me in there.”

. . . 

 

While he was being led around, John kept close to Mike and thought that maybe now...he could have a home.

“So, here is the room where you’ll be staying.”

Walking into the room that Mike had indicated, John was awestruck by all that was inside.

There was a large four poster bed with several pillows on and blankets, an elaborate rug in the centre, a wall of drawers and closets, there was a desk with writing implements on it, a tiny coffee table covered with pot plants and two bookshelves. The room had an overall green and white colour scheme.

“...pretty...”

“I’d say so, too.”

Sitting down on the bed, John stared around and let a smile creep onto his face. 

. . . 

 

Something parental stirred inside Mike then, just seeing John be amazed at his location.

He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn’t prepare for the massive hug from John. 

“...thank, you..."

“You’re welcome. I’m pleased to see that you like it.”

When John finally let go, Mike knew it would be a good idea to show John where to get food. There’d be a time for teaching him how to cook later.

As they were heading towards the kitchen, the sound of a telephone going off startled John into hurrying up down the stairs.

“Now this is the kitchen, the oven is the thing with those...circle things on top, opening the front will show you two racks for putting food. These are benches where you can prepare stuff to eat. This here is the refrigerator, always keep it closed after you get something to eat, as the food inside has to remain cold. Understand?”

“...o-okay...”

Hoping that he wasn’t confusing John too much, Mike lead him towards the front door.

“I’m going off to...work. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get away soon and teach you more, okay?”

. . . 

 

John simply nodded and stayed at the door watching Mike drive away. He felt quite nervous at being left alone again, but this time John was certain that Mike would come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look around the house and the struggles of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept forgetting to post this.

Trembling as he walked along one of the many long corridors, John felt scared of the unfamiliar location and the fact he only knew his new room, the kitchen and a living room.   
While trying to look for something familiar, John’s thoughts went back to the lab. 

“…Come on now, don’t be afraid, I want you find this person for me…Eleven?”

Once he’d come out of his own memories, he came to a set of stairs. Just as John was about to walk up to them, a loud thud prevented him by making him freeze and stare in the direction of the noise.

Curious as to the origin, he turned and stalked closer. A million ideas ran through his mind and each thing was worse and creepier than the last. By the time he found the source, he was absolutely petrified and could barely figure out what had made the noise: it turned out to be just a book that had fallen off a shelf. 

Fixing his gaze on the book, John walked up to it and attempted to read the front cover, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Even though he didn’t understand what it really was, it did appear interesting. So, holding the book he walked to the couch in the centre of the room and tried to figure out what he truly had in his hands.

After nearly five minutes, John gave up and began to investigate the rest of the room. His curiosity peaked at the strange brown and black box near in front of where he was. Once he’d gone and sat in front of it, he discovered that it was possible to make the black fill with moving colours.   
John pressed and turned everything on it until he found how it became black again and he began to get bored of the room. Standing up, John felt hungry and remembered the kitchen’s location and that it held food.

Before leaving, he decided to take the big book with him. To be honest, he was starting to become more comfortable in his new environment. Though John did keep wondering when Mike would come back. 

Recalling how to open the ‘fridge’ thing, he found the kitchen and settled on something, though he didn’t know how to pronounce the name.  
John stared at the box and its triangular contents because it was strange to him that people would eat something like this. But since he reasoned that it was bad if he tried to heat it up, he ate it anyway.

After John had finished, he was bored again and wanted to see what Mike was up to. 

. . . 

He felt bad having to leave John at home alone, but it had to be done. The good side of it was that John wouldn’t know the pain of sorting out paperwork until possibly much later in his future. 

Taking sips at his cup of tea beside him, Mike kept at writing on the paper and being bored out of his brain. Because the work needed to be done there was a training exercise going on outside, he couldn’t do anything in peace. 

After placing his pen on the table, Mike rubbed his eyes and tried to find a piece of paper that was missing. A little rage grew inside him as he couldn’t figure out where he’d put it, the same one that kept nagging at him whenever he tried to be an adult. 

“Just a few more…”

Rising out of his chair, Mike stretched his limbs and decided to go get some coffee to try to be energized again. Once it was filled with the fresh coffee, he walked back to the desk and sat down gloomily to the work he still had to do. 

. . . 

Pulling some blankets around himself, John sat cross legged on the floor and took deep breaths. Doing what he was about to do was tiring work and he’d be concentrating quite hard.

John shut his eyes, searching for the ‘in-between’ area he used to visit. It took him a minute to get there, but once he was, everything was the same as always. 

 

The silence always frightened him just as the blank darkness did. He wasn’t interested in where the light was coming from, nor the thin level of water that rippled at each step. Because he’d focused on Mike, that’s who he saw at desk in the distance appearing quite tired.

“…weird…”

Filled with curiosity, he went over to him and looked at what Mike was doing. John sat on the desk, unable to make sense of it all but was content with everything for now. Perhaps when Mike got home he’d ask about what happened that day.

A sudden feeling of dread came over him as he heard a growl from behind him. Terrified, John got up from the desk and stared into the darkness to find whatever made the noise.   
When it sounded like he was getting closer, the form of a hunched over creature came into view. Fearing it, John opened his eyes and saw the familiar room that had been given to him.

John wiped away the blood trickling from his nose as he lay down on the bed. Getting comfy, he let his eyes shut and sleep come over him.

“…sleep…”

. . . 

Mike leaned back after finishing all the work he’d been given and yawned loudly in his chair. He felt that John was doing fine as he stared out the window and saw an amazing sunset of orange, yellow and pink envelop the sky.

“Done. Maybe now I can get a little sleep before I go on patrol.”

Walking down the hallway towards the officer’s quarters, he noticed that a few soldiers seemed to be looking a little too intently at certain files from the Brigadier’s office. They were much higher ranked than him, so he didn’t say anything and speed hurriedly away.

As he was finishing up in preparing for patrol, Mike joked around with the men going with him. None of them were particularly excited about it as the weather had turned quite cold.

He tugged on a pair of scratchy woollen gloves and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he realised that he felt a little lonely. Perhaps John’s presence had the effect of company. He really contained that ability of being incredibly likeable.

All the movements he managed to do in warming him up outside didn’t do much good at all. Seriously wanting to go back inside as he was freezing, Mike thought about warm things like food or a bath and both of those things were at home with John. If he was able to get home soon then both him and John could relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Stranger Things...quite a bit.
> 
> This takes places a few years before 'The Invasion' and 10 years before the events of Stranger Things. The time coincides with the MK Ultra experiments timeline of mid 50's to late 70's, with the idea of England having its own experiments similar to the ones in ST.   
> It also deals with the Upside Down and a 'first appearance'.   
> Note that this isn't directly connected to Stranger Things, but an imaging of what might have happened prior to. 
> 
> Any tips are welcomed to make this an excellent (kinda prequel) story.


End file.
